As semiconductor devices are increasing in layout density, technology scaling has led to development of fin-based, also referred to as FinFET structures as an alternative to bulk metal-oxide-semiconductor FET structures for improved scalability. The FinFET utilizes a semiconductor fin to wrap the conducting channel, and the fin forms the body of the transistor. In effect, the gate electrode of the transistor straddles or surrounds the fin. During operation, current flows between the source and drain terminals along the gated sidewall surfaces of the fin. The FinFET channel may be lightly doped which yields a low threshold voltage for the channel since the threshold voltage has a dependency upon the substrate bias.